Playing with Mud
by Sanna Lan
Summary: Suki wasn’t there, and they had the night all for themselves. Besides, Toph was one hell of a kisser. Ten Tokka drabbles inspired in songs. Bon appétit.


**Playing with Mud**

**By Sanna Lan**

**Disclaimer:** _None of these songs belong to me. I don't have the voice for it. Avatar: The Last Airbender doesn't belong to me neither. Was I the author, I would've made Tokka even more canon that it was and realised Zutaraang was the answer to shipping wars. Then again, the parents would have killed me, so I guess it's a good thing I'm not Brian or Micheal (I also wouldn't want to be paired with my co-worker)._

**A\N:**_ I saw Twilight Rose2's Lyrical Lies. It was so cool, I just had to do the same thing. Actually, everybody should try it, it's so fun! Here's what you have to do, in her words: "You have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your iPOD or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one." _

_I don't know why I chose that title... except that playing with mud is fun... and this was fun... and it kind of sounds like 'playing with fire' which has nothing to do with this fic anyway... yeah, I'm just dumb like that... Oh, and this has Tokka. Tons and tons of Tokka. I love Tokka. _

* * *

**Runaway – Avril Lavigne**

"Then why don't you run away?", Sokka, guard in the Beifongs' state and Toph's childhood friend, said.

"Run away? Are you stupid, Snoozles? Wait, don't answer that, I know you are. Do you know how much trouble that would be? And what would I do out there? Think a little, it's not that hard", she retorted sarcastically.

"Why not? You're awfully unhappy here. I'll go with you. We can live at my sister's place. C'mon, you know you want to"

"..."

"..."

"You know what? You might have said something intelligent just know"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**4ever – The Veronicas**

So what if they were drunk?

So what if he had a girlfriend?

So what if she was only fifteen?

So what if they shouldn't be doing this?

So what if he was probably going to regret it the morning after?

So what if it was probably just the effect of not having seen each other in three years?

Suki wasn't there, and they had the night all for themselves. Besides, Toph was one hell of a kisser.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tattoo – Jordin Sparks**

Now that Suki was back, there was no place for Toph. In the two days since Sokka had come back from his 'fishing trip', bringing that person with him, he had barely talked with her. Just 'hi', 'goodnight' and the occasional lame joke. That's all.

That's why she was in the forest near the Air Temple, digging a small hole inside a rock. Slipping the Meteor Bracelet off her arm, she kissed it tenderly –forgetting that it was a girly gesture –before placing it in the hole and bending it shut.

That didn't mean it was the end of all. She would still be with him, and she would protect him when Suki failed to. But she wouldn't held any longer the hope to be with him one day. Not in the way she wanted to.

"Goodbye, Sokka. I hope she makes you happy"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne**

Sokka was SUCH A JERK. Giving her hope like that, and then taking it away. It had started when she was 6 and a runaway, lost inside that cave, waiting for his 'heroic rescue'.

"_Don't cry", he told her. "You're not alone. I'm here with you, see? When we grow up I'm gonna marry you. It's a promise."_

She still had the tiny bracelet he gave her as proof of their 'engagement'. They'd been friends for years, inseparable.

That is, until _**she **_arrived. Suki Kyoshi with her pretty hair and her curves and her femininity. And Sokka –that jerk, enemy of women –had just fallen into her clutches like the hot-blooded male he was. He left with her.

Toph was just left there, with a 'magic' bracelet and the lost hope of a happy ending.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

This, he was thinking, must be what peace means. Being in a house big as a palace in Ba Sing Sei, watching his beautiful wife train his firstborn son in the art of Earthbending. His little daughter, Oma, was playing with his hair, making little braids in it "like Auntie Katy teached me" –since Katara and Aang had only had sons, one waterbender and two airbenders, the waterbender master doted on her only niece. Firelord Zuko and Lady Mai were hosting the 10-years-of-peace celebration party, and _**of course**_ they would be attending.

Hearing his son's screaming with joy after having mastered his new Earthbending form, Sokka couldn't help but to smile. Yep, he decided, this was definitely what peace was about.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The Reason – Hoobastank**

In a strange, stupid, ironic way, it had been his little tomboyish neighbour who had taught him sensibility.

She was so brash and independent that, had it not been for the cane and the bangs hiding her eyes, he would've never found out that she was blind. Even then, he usually forgot, making stupid comments that made her punch him – how she knew where he was wasn't something he would ever know.

It wasn't until he saw her tears after he said "I wish you could see the new chick. She's so hot" that he actually started thinking before he opened his big mouth. It was also the day he realised Toph Beifong was a girl, too.

He also learned the somewhat less important fact that broken arms take ten to twelve weeks to heal.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson**

She would not cry.

Crying was for little girls. And she wasn't a little girl. She was Toph Beifong, Earthbender extraordinaire. The Blind Bandit. The first person in centuries to be taught Earthbending by the badgermoles. Not some little crybaby.

She would not cry.

It didn't mean the end, after all. She was still his best friend and partner in crime. That had to mean something to him, didn't it?

She would not cry.

Not even when she accidentally heard their love confession in front of the moon. Not even when he didn't save her when she fell and she made a fool of herself. Not even when she felt them kiss.

She would not cry.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie**

They both knew that day would come. The day her parents would try to take her back with them.

They already knew, but that didn't prevent them from making an scandal, trying everything from attempting to elope to hunger strikes under earth.

In the end, they didn't really had a choice. Toph&Sokka were no more. Now there was just Toph Beifong, Sokka of the Water Tribe. They had to grow up, to move on. To be responsible.

And so it was.

That is, of course, until Toph Beifong turned 18 and decided she was fed up of responsibility.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sacrifice – t.A.t.U**

It was over. They were done for. His leg was broken and Toph was almost falling. Only his arm was anchoring her to life.

Two firebenders were about to attack them. They would make him let go of her. He couldn't let that happen. But he didn't know what to do. It really seemed hopeless, until the answer hit him like a giant rock. But... No. There was no time for hesitation. This was Toph's life they were talking about.

Boomerang hit one of them in the head. Meteor Sword took care of the other one.

But that didn't help much.

_Oh, well,_ he thought. _At least we'll die together._

Toph was slipping...

More soldiers were arriving...

They were going to kill them both...

And another ship was crashing against them.

They were safe. _**Toph**_ was safe. And, as selfish as it sounded, he had never felt more relieved to see Suki.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson**

All her life, she had been invisible. Few people even knew that Toph Beifong existed. Many knew of the Blind Bandit, but not of Toph.

That is, until _**they **_arrived. The three of them crashed into her life, and took her to the Outside, a place where she could be herself. Not the Blind Bandit, not the poor, helpless daughter of the Beifongs, but just Toph.

It was like having a real family, with a caring mother and a stupid little brother. When Zuko joined, it was also like having an older brother. And there was also _**him**_, of course. Sokka, her best friend, her confident, her partner in crime and... something else. Maybe. She'd worry about that later, when the world is safe.

For now, she was just happy to be like this.

* * *

_**A\N: **There you go. I know it looks a lot to be written in around four minutes each, but that's because I wrote it in the same way I take notes at school. That is, with almost unreadable writing and lots of little drawings. But it was fast. And fun. Since I wasn't tagged I don't have to think anybody. I think. But everybody should try it. It's so fun! And R&R please. I'll give you cookies. And a Tokkip plushie._


End file.
